Beso Agridulce
by MiA-FB
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados, amor y dolor. ¿como se siente dar un beso a la persoan que amas, depués de una fuerte pelea? Averigualo... S


**Beso agridulce**

_(By MiA)_

Todo esto era una estupidez, la mayor, y la más grande idiotez por la que nunca alguien podría discutir, pero aquí estábamos, ambos orgullosos, ambos dominados por ese sentimiento de no ceder, de aseverar tener la razón.

- Te dije que estaba mirando hacia dentro de la tienda Shaoran, no puedes ser tan celoso¡No puedo solo mirarte a ti a cada hora! – gritaba ella desesperada tratando de hacerme a entender, pero mis celos me cegaban, yo creía que miraba a otro, y aunque sonara tonto, ese otro era uno de mis mejores amigos…

- No digas tontería Sakura, el escaparate está ahí al frente – le decía furioso apuntando con mi dedo – tu lo mirabas a él –exclame desesperado -¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que lo prefieres y me ahorras toda esta humillación?

- Shaoran estas destruyendo el amor que siento por ti con esto, y repito estaba mirando la vitrina –exhalo exhausta, para luego agregar eufórica – y aunque hubiese estado mirando a Eriol, no tienes porque pensar que solo por eso¡Ya lo amo!

- Claro que no – solté una carcajada falsa, e irónica - ¿Por quien me tomas?, estabas sonriéndole – me acerque a ella para decirle casi chocando con su rostro – anda tras él, te dejo libre, corre a sus brazos cariño, que a mi ya no me tomarás el pelo.

Y así seguimos, cada uno gritándole al otro, cada vez más insistente, ella pidiéndome entendimiento y que razonara, y yo cegado por celos que sabía que no tenían fundamentos, hasta cierto punto, ya que yo sabía que Eriol sentía algo por ella, pero debo confesar que así mismo sabia que Sakura no sentía nada por él¿Entonces porque seguía la discusión?, pues por mi maldito orgullo.

Ya hasta estaba olvidando el origen de todo, había partido por un insignificante incidente, y habíamos alcanzado un tema mucho mayor, ella echándome en cara acontecimientos anteriores, y yo reclamándole también por unas cuantas cosas que me tenia guardadas, de esas que dejas pasar precisamente para no llegar a una situación como esta.

- Siempre es lo mismo Shaoran, si pienso, es porque pienso en alguien más –decía mientras enumeraba con sus dedos – si suspiro es porque me gusta alguien más, si te niego una salida ¿¡Es porque quiero esta con alguien más¡Esto es demasiado!

- Ya te lo dije es muy simple, si tanto te cansa mi actitud vete de aquí – dije cerrando los ojos y cruzándome de brazos, y por su puesto era mucho más difícil decirlo sin pensarlo, que sentir perderla realmente – Siempre le dedicas sonrisas coquetas a todos, no veo porque estás a mi lado – seguía provocándola, y lo sabía.

Parecía algo de nunca acabar, ella cada vez que le repetía que se fuera, parecía entristecer más, y ¿Cómo no comprenderla?, realmente estaba siendo muy duro con ella, y aún no me daba cuenta.

Ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo discutiendo, razones iban y venían, y a cada palabra el otro tenía otra para debatirla, no estábamos de acuerdo en nada, en esta discusión, absolutamente nada.

Pero todo comenzó a llegar a extremos mayores cuando la vi agitada, cuando vi que sus ojos se nublaban por lágrimas que empujaban por salir, las cuales, veía en su mirada, que trataba de detener, ya que su orgullo le impedía ceder.

Pero ya se había traspasado un limite, ese limite entre la rabia y la tristeza, ese en que te preguntas, porque es que estas haciendo esto si a quien tienes enfrentes es tu todo, tu vida, tu razón de existir, y aun así mi mente me decía que no podía ceder, mi orgullo, y según yo, mi dignidad, estaban en juego.

Pero al ver por fin ese límite traspasado, al ver sus mejillas empapadas, y ver esas preciosas joyas como el jade, vidriosas por las lagrimas, el ver como se giraba de espaldas, y al mismo tiempo tapaba, con sus manos, el rostro, mi corazón se paró. Aspire viéndola detenidamente dejando a mitad lo que sea que estaba diciendo, esperando que me mirase, y que me dijera que todo está bien, pero escuche todo lo contrario…

- Por Dios Shaoran¡Ya no aguanto más, por favor! – sollozaba, su voz apenas era entendible por el ahogo que le producían sus lagrimas – yo ya no sé que hacer para que todo esto termine, solo se que ya no aguanto más…

La mire girarse pero con las manos aun tapando su cara, me hablaba bajo y con un dolor tremendo en su voz, parecía como si hablar le hiciese daño.

- Dime que debo hacer para que estés feliz, dímelo y lo haré – su cabeza estaba gacha con un gesto de resignación total, el cambio en su semblante era todo lo contrario a la ira, su orgullo se había ido a volar muy lejos, y veía en ella su corazón lleno de dolor, lo cual también partió el mío – ¿Quieres que me vende los ojos?, pues lo haré –aunque podía sonar a sarcasmo no lo era, Sakura me hablaba seria y con una voz demasiado triste – ¿Quieres que deje de hablarle a cualquier otra persona?, pues lo haré si me lo pides – ahora sus manos estaban presionadas a su pecho como queriendo calmar su adolorido corazón – ¿Quieres que me encierre en un lugar donde solo tu puedas verme?, pues lo haré… - luego en un susurro, que sonó casi a suplica terminó diciendo - Solo dime lo que quieres…

Hubo una pausa en que yo me recriminaba por hacerla sentir de esa manera, y en mi interior había una guerra entre mi orgullo y mi amor hacia ella. Ella suspiro y siguió hablando.

- Solo te pido una cosa¡Solo una! – dijo mirándome con sus mejillas bañadas por el líquido salino – no me pidas que me aleje de ti – cerro sus puños con fuerza, a lado de sus caderas y apretaba los labios, escondiéndolos de mi vista, y mientras, su mirada se dirigía al suelo

Más silencio acompañó a sus palabras, mi corazón estaba estremecido¿Acaso era yo el que la había dejado en ese estado¿En que estaba pensando al decirle todo aquello? La respuesta era obvia, pensando, no estaba, menos aun, sintiendo.

La guerra interna había acabado definitivamente, y con una promesa, el victorioso jamás se dejaría aplacar de nuevo por el vencido.

¡Jamás el amor debe dejarse oscurecer por el orgullo!, porque de que vale amar, si el orgullo se interpone, como si de una tercera persona se tratase.

Peor aun, era un enemigo contra el cual el otro no tiene posibilidad de combatir directamente. Era una injusticia para ella, el hecho de que el orgullo, fuera mi barrera y mi escudo para no abrirme abiertamente, y decirle que, lo sentía.

Me acerqué temeroso de un rechazo, que sabía, tenía merecido, la rodeé con mis brazos, en los cuales la sentí temblar por un nuevo sollozo, la apreté fuerte contra mí y le dije:

- No tienes nada que hacer pequeña, me gustas tal cual eres – susurre bajo en su oído, y al mismo tiempo, sentía entre mis brazos, como mis palabras surtían un efecto positivo en ella – nunca jamás te he querido hacer daño, por lo mismo jamás te diría una cosa tal, como que te aislaras del mundo

- Pero… Shaoran, pensé que te molestaba… - la interrumpí para que no repitieras mis palabras, y me hiciera escuchar mi torpeza

- Ssh – susurré nuevamente - Sé lo que dije, y lo lamento tanto, en serio nada de lo que dije desde que esta discusión inicio fue enserio, creo que me cegué por los celos, y ante la perspectiva de perderte… – una solitaria lagrima recorre mi mejilla, y es que el solo pensar en estar sin Sakura, me hace ser desdichado.

Y de seguir así, con mis celos, lograría para siempre, lo que se supone, pretendo evitar, distanciarla, y perder su amor.

- Se que he sido orgulloso, y de ahora en adelante prometo por nuestro amor, que cada vez que surja mi orgullo lo haré bajar la cabeza, porque lo que más me importa es tu felicidad, y si ser orgulloso hace que broten esas lagrimas de tus ojos, las cuales son también una tortura para mi, entonces sin pensarlo te abrazaré y pediré perdón como ahora, solo espero que no siempre sea estando tu así de afligida – la separé un poco de mi y limpie con el dorso de mi mano sus lagrimas – mi pequeña… - suspiré – ¿Podrás ser capas de perdonarme por el daño que te he causado?

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Veía el dolor en su mirada, su expresión compungida, su temblor de manos cuando limpió cariñosamente mis lágrimas, y luego con las últimas palabras, supe que hablaba enserio. Entendí que a el también le dolía lo que estábamos viviendo, y ¡Peor aun!, logré ver como una lagrima solitaria caía por una de sus mejillas.

¿Alguna vez han visto a un hombre fuerte, valiente, aguerrido, inteligente, Llorar con dolor?, quien lo haya presenciado entenderá mi sentir. Para mí, él es el hombre a quien más admiro, a quien más amo, por quien daría mi vida si fuese necesario, sin pensarlo dos veces, y era ese hombre el que estaba totalmente quebrado, llorando, y afligido.

Pidiendo perdón como un pequeño que ha cometido una falta grave, compungido, y destrozado así se veía mi valiente hombre, totalmente desarmado.

La boca se me seco, impidiéndome pasar saliva sin sentir dolor, como si tuviese un pedazo de pan atorado en el garganta, sin algún liquido para aliviar la sensación. Sentía ahogarme, me sentía peor que cuando me decía que me aleje de él, ahí por lo menos estaba firme y compuesto, ahora era un hombre que parecía abatido por la más grande de sus derrotas.

De nuevo unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y me reprendí mentalmente por mostrarme triste sabiendo que ese era su calvario, le rodeé el cuello y sentí mi corazón latir junto con el suyo, deseaba hablarle y reconfortarle, pero mi mente estaba en blanco no tenia palabras para decirle.

Quería pedirle perdón, aunque no fuese yo la autora de la discusión, ya que en parte sentía que tenia la culpa, por ser débil, por quebrarme frente a él de esa manera en que lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Y aún ese atoramiento en la garganta no me dejaba expresarme, de pronto al verlo a los ojos, esos precioso ojos marrones, que ahora estaban tristes, al ver en ellos suplica de perdón, al ver como me miraba esperanzado, mi corazón se lleno de amor y solo eso pude decir:

- Te amo – susurré sintiendo aun el nudo en la garganta – solo quiero estar contigo – le exprese sinceramente lo que estaba sintiendo, y creo que eso lo alivio en parte, porque un esbozo de sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Un alivió recorrió mi cuerpo, mis músculos se relajaron, por mi mente pasaron imágenes de momentos vividos, felices momentos, de hasta hacia varios años atrás, sonreí un poco, sentía como de apoco la tristeza se iba para dar paso al amor. El nudo se podría decir que ya estaba cediendo, pero aún seguía ahí, mi boca la sentía amarga, por el sentimiento de tristeza, era como si hubiese tragado algo amargo y se hubiera atorado en mi garganta, y sólo me percaté de eso cuando sentí un dulce beso de Shaoran.

Hasta ese momento siempre pensé que los labios, mejor dicho los besos, no tenían sabor dulce, ni ningún otro sabor descriptible así como así, pero en ese momento con ese nudo amargo en la garganta, sus labios me supieron a miel, la más dulce y delicada miel, y con el roce suave pero apasionado, sentí como el nudo se desataba por completo, como mi corazón palpitaba nuevamente veloz, por el amor y no por la aflicción.

- Yo también te amo pequeña –dijo él separándose solo un par de centímetro de mi boca – Y te prometo que nada nos separará – terminó de decir esto besándome con más pasión, y dulzura de aquella que sentía tan presente en mi boca antes amarga, pero que de apoco se recuperaba.

Las última lágrimas, que habían quedado en mis ojos fueron a morir en nuestro labios unidos, las cuales ninguno de los dos sintió, pero fueron las que sellaron aquel beso _agridulce_.

* * *

Uff, estoy cansada aun n.n, para que se enteren comencé y terminé esta historia en un par de horas, y ahora tengo dolor de espalda xD 

Pero valió al pena, me encantó como quedó...

Todo comensó con una simple palabra que junté con otra, y recordé algo, la palabra inicial fue, _Agridulce, _luego pense en un_ Beso Agridulce_, y me vino a la mente una experiencia similar, de hecho la historia es muy parecida a algo que he vivido, bueno no todo, pero se acerca bastante, sobre todo esa sensación cuando das el beso de la reconciliación, ese beso, es _agridulce_. No sé si para todos es igual pero para mi es exactamente así n///n

Bueno como dije en esta hiostoria hay mucho de mí, y por lo mismo creo que es mi favorita hasta ahora :D

Espero a uds también les guste, y espero sus comentarios ansiosa n.n

Yuna última nota, por si alguno se confundió, después de separara la historia con " **ººº **" la historia es contada desde al perspectiva de Sakura, a diferencia del primer trozo que es narrado por Shaoran, espero no haberlos confundido :)


End file.
